All I Saw Was Red
by blackandblood
Summary: Takuya made the biggest mistake of his life when he left Zoe. Now there's a new guy in Zoe's life. What will Takuya do to fix things? Dark One-shot songfic. Rated M for blood and language.


**alright, i know that i already have two stories going on right now. but this one popped into my head and i couldn't stop thinking about it. i figured i'd write it up and get if off my chest. its my first songfic (and probably the only one i will ever write) so im sorry if you think that it sucks. The song is "The End" by Blue October. i hope you like it.**

**All I Saw Was Red**

**_Here alone, standing barefoot in our lawn,  
Worms squeezing their way through my toes  
Tonight that's how it goes.  
I'm at your window kneeling quiet,  
I thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right  
Get your heart right  
"Let him go!"_**

Takuya knelt there, gazing through the window of his beloved. The woman he had distanced himself from over the past few months. It was his decision to end things, a decision he had come to deeply regret. After the separation from his wife, it took him a month to finally realize what a mistake he had made. He could feel his blood boil as he peered at the heart-wrenching view.

**_Then through the glass I see your dress fall to the floor  
As he embraces every inch of you  
The woman I adore.  
I can't believe the way you're bending  
Can't believe this neverending moaning asking him for more  
Begging him for more_****_  
_**

He glared at the man, his eyes darkening. _She's mine_, he thought bitterly. _This fucker has no right to replace me.... _As he watched, he swallowed the vomit that had risen into his throat. He felt sick to his stomach, his head spinning. Takuya squinted, trying to get a better look into the room.

**_How far will I go  
To make it feel right? "Come home"  
I have to fix this on my own_**

**_Replace my heart,  
Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end  
Replace my heart,  
I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping…..end_**

Although the bedroom was dark, he could vaguely make out the the two lying on the bed, their bodies intertwined. He shifted slightly, feeling the gun jab into his waist. The longer he looked, the more enraged he became. No one touched _his_ Zoe like that....

**_I creeped in close enough to see the way he touched her,  
he pleased and pleased her.  
I turned around and tried to take control, but no control was capable  
It was a centerfold of how less than low can possibly go._**

"That fucker," he growled.

Takuya watched as the man touched her soft breasts, caressing the nipples. He could hear Zoe moaning ever so softly and he clenched his teeth, his closed fists digging into his palms. That was _his_ fucking wife. They may have been separated, but she was still his, goddammit. His mind was racing a mile a minute, gruesome thoughts shooting through his head like bullets. He couldn't stand it anymore.

**_I squeezed the life into my brain  
Like pushing knives into a vein  
I've gotta get, I said I've gotta get inside  
So to the back window I crawl in silent standing in the darkness  
Of my living room  
This used to be my home_**

He stood there, his heart pounding. It was not from fear of being caught, nor was it nervousness. He was too infuriated to be feeling any type of emotions like those. Takuya silently walked down the hallway, leaving muddy footprints on the hardwood floor. He finally came to a closed bedroom door. The bedroom he used to share with Zoe.

**_How far will I go  
To make it feel right? "Come home"  
I'm moving forward to the bedroom door_**

**_Replace my heart  
Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end  
Replace my heart  
I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping…end_**

He hesitated for a moment, hearing the sounds of his wife's moaning. The brunette could also faintly hear the man's low grunts. He could feel the slight bulge in the pocket, where he had brought a few supplies he knew he would need. After hearing an exceptionally loud groan, he decided to make his move...

**_I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow  
Enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom  
I had to see this happening.  
He pushed himself so deep inside her clapping rang and bounced off every wooden walled room  
And that's when all went silent blank except the color red  
As I walked calmly numbing paralyzed beside the bed  
I said "I know I'm not allowed to be here. I just had to see  
How good your new man really fucks you. Cause you both been fucking me."_**

The man jumped off, his face flushed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Takuya, what are you doing here?" Zoe cried, pulling a blanket up to cover herself. "You were the one who broke up with me, remember? And how did you get in?"

Takuya pulled a bag out of his pocket. "It was a mistake, the biggest I've ever made. But not anymore. You should've just waited for me to come back, Zoe. I was only gone for a month, but I see that it didn't take you very long to find yourself a new fuck buddy."

"Get out!" Zoe yelled. "Just go already."

"No, I can't do that, Zoe. If I can't have you, no one can," he growled.

"**_So now I planned the last thing you can both do as a pair  
I tie both blindfolds tight around your fucking eyes to blind your stare  
I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless  
So I'll get down to business  
I choose you first, there's a gun, its at your head  
So laugh at me just one more time but keep your face inside the bed  
You sit and watch me while I do this shit and learn from what I've said."  
I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red_**

Zoe screamed as she heard the man's brains exploded onto the pillow. A warm spray of blood splashed over both hers and Takuya's faces. Takuya only smirked, satisfied at what he had done. The bastard deserved nothing less than a gruesome demise. Maybe now Zoe would know better.

_**How far will I go  
To make it feel right? "Come home"  
I have to fix this on my own.**_

"You know I love you." He sat beside her, touching her face. "I'm only doing this for us." He pulled off her blindfold, deciding that her wanted to look into her lovely emerald eyes.

Zoe shook her head. "Takuya, you need help. Please, don't do this. Don't do anything you might regret."

Takuya turned the gun in his hand. "But I've already done something that I regret. I pushed you away when you didn't do anything to deserve it. And I know that with all the problems we've had, we can't fix this together."

"But, Takuya-"

"Shhh, it'll all be over soon, my love. If you really loved me, then you never would've fucked this bastard," he said, motioning to the corpse next to them. "I promise I'll fix this."

"No!"

**_Then the screaming oh the screaming  
It's nice to see you scared  
Of such a weak and stupid husband  
Who knows you never really cared  
I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head  
Was all this worth it knowing you have just seconds left to live?_**

"Please, Takuya! Don't do it! I'm begging you!" She cried out, tears spilling down her face.

Takuya smiled. "I love you."

Zoe continued to sob as he pushed her down onto to the bed. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no hope of talking him out.

The brunette kissed her softly on the lips, then rolled her over onto her stomach.

"Was all this worth it? The shit between us?" He taunted. "Or was it only a waste of your life?"

Zoe didn't reply, too afraid to speak.

**_Now think about your answer, laying face down on the bed  
I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger and all I saw was red  
I gently stroke her arm as she lies lifeless on her back  
Then placed the barrel in my mouth  
All I saw was black._**

"Shit!" Takuya bolted awake, covered in a thin layer of sweat. "What the fuck....."

"Takuya? Are you okay?"

He looked next to him to see his blond wife lying next to him, slightly stirring.

Takuya swallowed. "Yeah.....just a bad dream."

Zoe smiled, resting her hand on her chest. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just scared the hell outta me...." He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, gazing up at him with those emerald eyes he adored.

Takuya kissed her forehead. "No, it's fine. Let's just go to sleep."

Zoe snuggled against his chest, her hand slowly moving downward past his waist. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I'll let you know," he said, smiling as she gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't get me started. Trust me."

"Okay, I love you. Goodnight." She closed her eyes.

Takuya laid there staring up at the ceiling. "Zoe?"

"Mmmmm?"

He looked down at her face. "Would you ever leave me?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Nothing you could do would ever make me leave you."

Takuya smiled. "Love you. Night."

"Night." A minute later she was sound asleep.

The brunette rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. Before he fell into his own slumber, one question ran through his mind.

_How far will I go?_

**alright thats it. what you didn't think i would kill takumi did you? i might be sick, but im not demented enough to make takuya snap like that and kill her. i hope this didn't come out too shitty for a songfic. let me know if it sucked, that way i know not to make anymore. but then again, songfics aren't really my thing, so don't expect to see anymore. also i highly recommend listening to the actual song, its friggen awesome and ten times creepier when you listen to it. well, laterz ^_^ and as usual, review please.**


End file.
